My Girl
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Scourge is trying to win back Nebula. But she doesn't want to go back with him. Since he cheated on her. Shadow is the only one for her, not Scourge.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula my OC. **

Somewhere in the dark alley; Shadow was captured by Scourge; since that Shadow's wrists were tied up into ropes, he couldn't break free.

"This is so stupid, Green Faker!" Shadow hissed angrily. Scourge chuckles evilly.

"Oh really? Where's my girl Nebula?" Scourge yelled.

"Your girl? She was never your girl! You broke her heart by dating that other girl behind her back!" Shadow yelled.

"So what? I can date any girl, even Nebula"

"Hmph! You are more than an idiot to cheat on her!" Shadow shouted.

"SCCCCCOOOORRRRGGGEEEE!" an angry blue-violet hedgehog Nebula, floating down with her eyes glowing purple.

"Hi there, my girl!" Scourge flirted. Shadow growled angrily.

Nebula gritted her fangs with anger. She slowly walks up to her Ex-boyfriend Scourge.

"That's it. Come to your handsome green boyfriend, baby!" Scourge smirked evilly. Nebula didn't say anything; she then stops. She was still growling in anger, causing her eyes to glow brightly in purple. She folds her arms, staring at Scourge with a death glare.

"Let go of my boyfriend Shadow" Nebula demanded. But Scourge chuckles evilly.

"You mean I'm your boyfriend? Come on, Nebs. I'm a better boyfriend than that dark boy" Scourge smirks. Nebula slaps him in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME NEBS! ONLY SHADOW CALLS ME THAT!" Nebula's rage rises as her voice turned dark and deep.

"Sheesh! Simmer down, doll!" Scourge hissed.

"You are wasting my time you dumb ass! Get out of my way, doofus!" Nebula shoved him to the side; she goes up to Shadow and unties him.

"Thanks, Nebula" Shadow smiles at her. She smiles back at him.

"No problem, Shadow. Now let's-UGH!" Nebula got tackled by Scourge.

"Ah ha! You're mine, doll!"

"Grr! Get off me!" Nebula kicked him off of her. She got back up and ran to Shadow.

"Come here, Nebula! You belong with me!" Scourge growls.

"I never belong with you, you heartbreaker! You broke my heart!" Nebula screams with sadness.

"Get over it! We used to date, three years ago. I offered you a home" Scourge hissed.

Nebula goes up to him, and slaps Scourge again.

"Well, you did offer me a home. But what did you do when I came home and found you with another girl?" Nebula hissed angrily, but sadly since she didn't want to remember what her Ex-boyfriend did.

"…." Scourge didn't say anything, he knows what he did back then.

"SAY IT, SCOURGE!" Nebula shouted at him to answer.

"Shut up, you freak!" Scourge slaps Nebula hard. Shadow was now very pissed; he was about to attack Scourge but Nebula stopped him.

"Nebula? What are you doing?" Shadow confused.

He noticed that Nebula's eyes were tightly shut, there were tears sliding down her cheeks. She sobs quietly. She was having a flashback memory.

_(Flashback of Nebula's memory; Nebula's POV)_

"_Yeah, and you also told me she has stupid powers. Pathetic" Fiona laughed._

"_You got that right babe. No wonder why she's a freak" Scourge said. I couldn't take it anymore. My anger was awakening; my eyes glowed in purple aura. My fists were manipulating purple energy blasts; and my fangs were gritting. But I realize that I didn't want to cause violence, so I took a deep breath and cool down as my eyes stopped glowing, so as my energy blasts from my fists. I kicked the door as it opened. I saw Scourge and the fox that was Fiona, they were wearing their clothes on. I guess that they didn't 'do it.' I never had 'you know what' with Scourge because I wasn't ready. Good thing I'm still a virgin. I glared at the two as they were completely still; I guess they thought I heard every word to what they said about me. Which I did. I looked at Scourge._

"_Nebula I-I-I c-c-can explain-" I interrupted his sentence because I did not want to hear his excuse. _

"_Explain that you were cheating on me again?" I snarled at him._

"_Babe, it's….not…..what….you…..think" I walked up to him and slapped him hard on his face. _

"_Don't ever call me 'babe' you lying moron!" I growled._

_(End of Flashback; End of Nebula's POV)_

Nebula kneels down and puts her face in her hands; Scourge and Shadow noticed that she was crying. Shadow was growling at Scourge for slapping Nebula. Shadow didn't want to cause violence because it would make Nebula cry badly.

"Nebula, are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

"Stay away from my girl, you stripes!" Scourge shoved Shadow roughly. Shadow tackled him; both were fighting with each other. Nebula looks back at the two fighting. She couldn't take this anymore.

"STOP!" Nebula screamed loudly as it got the two male hedgehogs to stop fighting.

"I-I-I c-c-can't s-stand this!" Nebula hiccups from her sobbing.

"You can't stand for stripy, doll?" Scourge smirked.

"SHUT UP! Y-y-you S-Scourge, c-c-called me a f-f-freak. C-Can't y-y-you u-understand t-t-that?" Nebula sobs hard.

"So what? You are a freak" Scourge didn't care.

"N…..n…NO!" Nebula screams with sadness. She runs by them and flies up to the skyscraper roof. Shadow looks back at Scourge; Shadow was not happy at what Scourge just did. Shadow punched him hard and leaves him there on the ground. He takes out his green chaos emerald and teleports.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was hugging her legs as she was sitting on the edge of the roof building. She continues crying; as her sad tears were producing more. She could feel her heart shattering. She did not want to remember about Scourge calling her a 'freak' to her. Just then, she heard a female voice behind her.

"Nebula, is that you?" Nebula looks over her shoulder and saw a red female fox; Nebula knew who she was; she then looks away from the fox.

"What are you doing here, Fiona?" Nebula said coldly.

"Did that green ass jerk hurt you?" Fiona asked.

"W-Why d-d-do y-you c-c-care? Y-you r-r-remember h-h-how h-he cheated on m-m-me with you" Nebula said with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I remember. But I don't like him anymore. He was a player and a cheater. I was stupid to fall in love with him" Fiona mutters.

"W-W-What? B-but you-"

"You made me realize something. Do you remember what you said?" Fiona asked. Nebula shook her head 'no'

"Well,…."

"Wait, I think I remember now" Nebula remembers.

_(Flashback of Nebula's memory; Nebula's POV)_

"_Nebula please, give me another chance, I promise I won't do it again! I swear!" Scourge begged. I wasn't going to forgive him again like the last time he did. I gripped his hand that was on my arm and tightly squeezed it really hard as it was making him wince in pain._

"_No Scourge. You promised me that you wouldn't cheat on me again. You lied to me and never kept your promise" I said._

"_I-I-I did keep my promise" he lied. I gripped his hand very hard as I could hear bones breaking. _

"_No you did not Scourge. You lied to me. Don't you know what it feels like to have a broken heart shattered to pieces?" I was producing tears, "Or what it feels like to not have parents or someone to care for you?" I waited for his answer, but nothing came out. "Of course you don't. I thought that you were the one who cared about me" I was crying hard, "But I-I-I w-w-was wrong!" I shouted. I sobbed hard. Fiona looked at me and frowned to what I just said. She had a tear sliding down on her cheek._

"_My god, Nebula I feel so sorry for you" Fiona said in a gentle voice. She looks back at Scourge. _

"_How could you do that to her Scourge? I can't believe you were a heartless jerk! Nebula's right, you don't care about anyone or me! We're through!" Fiona screamed as she left the room. _

"_Fiona! Wait!" Scourge called for her but she was gone._

_(End of Flashback; end of Nebula's POV)_

"You remember now?" Fiona asked. Nebula nodded.

"I realized what it feels like be lonely with no one to care for. That reminds me of my parents who died when I was a kid. And I was all alone with no one to take care of me. I never knew that you were a lonely girl. I feel so sorry for you" Fiona said.

"I didn't know your parents are dead. But Fiona, I was not really lonely"

"What?"

"When my parents died, I knew deep down in my heart that they're still watching me. They care for me with love. When I think of my parents, I get this feeling in my heart that they live within me. They are not really gone, they're inside your heart"

"Really? But I can't see them if they're watching me" Fiona said.

"You don't see them when they're here, you feel it in your heart. You feel love; Parents give care, comfort, and love to their kids. That's what you feel, when you are lonely, all you have to do is feel love in your heart" Nebula said.

"I think I understand now. Nebula, you're right. Love does come from the heart" Fiona said.

"No problem, Fiona. But…." Nebula's ears droop down.

"What is it?"

Nebula sighs, "I can't stand Scourge anymore; he does not leave me alone when I'm with somebody else. He's trying to win me back, and I don't want to go back with him because he'll break my heart again. What am I going to do?" Nebula puts her head on her knees.

"Scourge is trying to win you back? That dumb jerk! Why would he do that if he is dating other girls? I don't understand him anymore. It makes me so mad that I want to beat the hell out of him!" Fiona gritted her teeth angrily.

"Oh, really?" a male voice said.

Fiona and Nebula knew that voice. A figure came out of the shadow and walks into the light.

"Hi Fiona, babe. Long time no see" Scourge smirks.

"Scourge. You dumb ass jerk that dates other sluts" Fiona hissed angrily.

"oh, please. You're just jealous, doll" Scourge said seductively.

"Shut up! I am not jealous. You were a jerk to me and her!" Fiona points to Nebula.

"Ah, so you care about this cutie?"

"Don't you dare flirt with her! If you're trying to win her back, she's not going back with you. All you do is break her heart! Just like you did to me!" Fiona shouted at him.

"So what? She's more sexy than any other girls" Scourge smirks.

"Damn, are you drunk or something? You are acting like an idiot" Fiona said.

"No, babe"

"Scourge, you need to let go of Nebula. She's with somebody else now. You can't force her to come back to you. You need to move on" Fiona said.

"No, I'm not letting her go. She is mine" Scourge hissed.

"You are not taking her back, Scourge!" a voice said.

"Shadow?" Nebula saw Shadow behind Scourge. Shadow didn't attack Scourge, he goes up to Nebula.

"Nebula, I was worried about you" Shadow cupped her face.

"Shadow…." Nebula hugs him happily that he came.

This was making Scourge very angry.

"You're coming back to me, NEBULA!" Scourge grabs Nebula away from Shadow.

"NEBULA!" Fiona and Shadow yelled out for her.

"SHADOW! HELP!" Nebula screamed.

Nebula and Scourge disappeared out of nowhere.

"We got to save her! I know where he is, come on!" Fiona said.

"You're helping?" Shadow confused.

"Look, there's not time for questions! Do you want to save your girlfriend or not?" Fiona said.

"Never mind. Let's go find Nebula before Scourge does something to her" Shadow said; worried about Nebula.


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge and Nebula were inside the restaurant; Nebula was crying, wanting to get away from Scourge but she was handcuffed by Scourge. She and Scourge were both handcuffed at the same time with the same handcuffs. Nebula's was cuffed on her right wrist while Scourge is cuffed on his left. Scourge was even more of a dumb idiot of not having Nebula close to him. He has Sally the princess chipmunk with him. Nebula was in more tears, not wanting to look at them.

"What's the matter, creepy? Are you heartbroken?" Sally smirks evilly.

Nebula did not look at them or say anything. She did not want to feel heart broken again.

"What's wrong, doll? You can't talk?" Scourge smirks.

Nebula couldn't take it anymore; her eyes glowed in purple, she manipulates her purple energy blasts from her free hand. Scourge and Sally noticed this.

"Ah ah ah!" Scourge moves his finger left and right.

"Let me go now, Scourge! All you're doing is having your arm around that chipmunk! You don't care about me! You don't see me happy with you, idiot!" Nebula growls in anger.

"I don't care. I'm happy that I have you" Scourge not realizing that he's being so stupid.

"Well, what about Sally? You seem happy with her, not me. You are so stupid" Nebula groans angrily.

"You are still mine, Nebula!" Scourge shouted.

"I _WAS_ YOURS BACK THEN! BUT YOU CHEATED ON ME THREE DAMN TIMES YOU DUMB ASS! YOU BROKE MY HEART BADLY! I WAS NEVER YOURS, ANYMORE!" Nebula screamed in rage, trying to break free from the cuffs, but they were too strong. She gives up.

"Hahaha! Can't break free, huh, creepy?" Sally smiles evilly.

"YES I CAN!" Nebula swings her cuffed hand and pushed Scourge and Sally out of their seats. Nebula swings again as she bashed Scourge on the tables. Sally sweep kicks Nebula.

"Ugh!" Nebula groans as she fell to the floor.

"…..Uhh…." Nebula moans, she couldn't move anymore.

"Like I said, 'You're mine, Nebula'" Scourge chuckles evilly.

All of a sudden; Fiona and Shadow bursts through the glass windows.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER SCOURGE!" Shadow screamed in anger. He threw his chaos spears right at Scourge. Shadow noticed that Nebula was cuffed with Scourge. Shadow chaos spear again, but at the handcuffs. The handcuffs break free.

Fiona was fighting Sally; in the end, Fiona won. As Sally was conscious on the floor. Fiona saw Nebula lying conscious on the floor next to Scourge. She goes to Nebula and moves her away from Scourge. Nebula was still breathing, she was still alive.

"…..Uh…." Nebula wakes up weakly.

"Nebula, you ok?" Fiona asked in concern.

"I think so" Nebula said weakly as she used her healing powers to heal her injuries.

"Nebula, thank god you're ok. He didn't hurt you did he?" Shadow worried.

"No, but being too flirty to Sally in front of me. It hurts my heart. I don't want to feel heartbroken again. It brings back memories!" Nebula cried into Shadow's white furry chest.

"You think this is over yet?" Scourge getting back up.

"**I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!**" Nebula was in her rage mode; her voice sounded darkly and deeply by her rage. Her eyes glow brightly in purple. Scourge was stepping back, scared from that angry blue-violet hedgehog. Nebula pins him against the wall, clutching his neck tightly as he chokes.

"**I never want to see your ugly face again. Don't ever try to win me back again. I was never yours Scourge, you never cared about me. You only care about yourself. You can't force someone to love you, you don't buy love, it comes from the heart. Since you don't have a heart, you only toy and cheat with other girls. I moved on, and you should to. I'm with Shadow, he cares about me than you. Goodbye, Scourge**" Nebula lets go of him, as he breathes for air. Nebula goes to Shadow and held his hand like a couple. They left the restaurant, so did Fiona and was on her own.

Shadow and Nebula were walking on the sidewalk; Nebula was happy with Shadow. She was his girl, not Scourge. Shadow and Nebula kissed and were now happy with each other.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know how Nebula met Scourge, please read "We Meet Again".<strong>


End file.
